


Celebration of Christmas

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I wrote with a friend, so I thought I would share it with you all. Enjoy, read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a writing class, so these poems I share came from that class, so there will be more to come, but poetry really isn't my thing, but I'll share it anyway.

On Christmas Day, we open gifts  
Celebrate the birth of Christ  
Hang out together  
Younger sister stays  
For a week  
Go to church  
On Christmas Eve  
Some gifts are gift cards, some others will be books, food music  
Listen to Christmas music, throw wrapping paper away  
Smelling pumpkin pie brings attention  
Tastes pretty good when it is nice and hot  
Eating pie is delicious for a sweet tooth  
Enjoy the whole piece of pie until there is nothing left on the plate


End file.
